Always A Choice
by MischaG30
Summary: Sarah takes the place of her brother after Karen signs a contract with a Fae woman, Ravena, which would have resulted in Toby being sold. A servant at first, Sarah soon proves her worth as a designer of fine fashions for the Fae and others. Will the opportunity arise for Sarah to escape Ravena without endangering her brother? In the end, choices will be made.
1. The Bargain

**A.N.-** First, I would like to apologize to any who might have tried to read this when I first put it up: I don't know what happened but when I took a look at it after I'd posted it, I saw the jumbled mess it had become and I was panicking, thinking that no one would want to read it again. I hope that those of you who did try to view this story in the brief moment it was live will forgive me and give this another chance. This is my first foray on this site and since this story kind of kept pouncing on me, I relented and have posted the first chapter. Shouldn't be too long of a story but I hope you will all enjoy it anyway. Reviews and constructive criticisms welcome. The Labyrinth and its characters belong to Jim Henson.

The Bargain

Sarah Williams looked on, her mind calculating, while the intruder stood threateningly in the living room. This being who stood in her family's house was no human, but her dad and Karen had no clue what they were dealing with. Sarah, on the other hand, had more than an idea, she knew without a doubt that a Fae was among them, but the real question was why? Had HE sent this creature here? Sarah's gut told her that no, the Goblin King was not responsible, for this woman (for lack of a better word) seemed to have much worse intentions than playing games. Then the Fae spoke. "You've requested me here, so I don't see why you're surprised." Suspicion shot through Sarah at that. She knew she had not made a wish, it would have been a foolish thing to do indeed, regardless of the fact that she had realized that Jareth was not the villain he'd seemed to be.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Robert asked, trying to sound tough. "I don't know who you are or why you're here, so you'd better leave before I call the police!"

Ravena, the Fae woman in question, eyed the mortal man, and saw that he was telling the truth. The woman beside him, however, was nervous and had a guilty expression on her face. So, this was the one who'd fallen for her trap. Ravena grinned. This wouldn't go like the pathetic woman had planned, not at all. "It was you," Ravena said, pointing to Karen. "You sent me the request to buy the girl off of you." At that, Ravena glanced towards Sarah, and their eyes met, Sarah's blazing in defiance. Ravena's mouth turned down in a frown as a feeling of dread crept through her, but she dismissed it as an ill air present in the mortal house.

Meanwhile, Robert was infuriated. "You've offered to SELL my daughter?! Now I understand why Sarah never warmed up to you all these years!" Sarah grimaced. It was true, but not for lack of trying. After the Labyrinth, she had tried to make amends by being the perfect daughter and never complained, but it wasn't enough for Karen to like her. Sarah had bigger problems on her hands at the moment though, for technically this Fae couldn't buy her. Sarah had long belonged to the Labyrinth and it's King, even if he didn't know it. She'd certainly never told her Underground friends about the "tattoo" which had shown up just above her left breast right after leaving the Goblin kingdom. It was just as well, for she hadn't wanted to cause any of her friends to go into a panic over the sight of the obvious image of a barn owl in flight etched into her skin, an owl that just also happened to have a small crown over its head. Sarah had never worn anything which would reveal the mark in public or when her friends came to visit.

Ravena merely inspected her nails as if bored but then decided she'd had enough of being in the mortal realm. She really couldn't stay much longer anyway, or she would attract the attention of the Council. "I'm afraid you didn't state specifically that you wanted your daughter taken."

"Step-daughter," Karen muttered, but then the words finally filtered into her brain. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the invoice here clearly states," the Fae said, pulling out a paper from thin air, "that one child from the home is to be sold at market value to myself." And here, Ravena glanced at Sarah again, elaborating, "This daughter of yours is clearly not a child." Sarah snorted at that. She had turned eighteen three months ago, of course she wasn't a child. Then the implications of what that meant hit Sarah fully.

"You can't take Toby," she said and Ravena could have sworn it sounded like a command.

Ravena put on her best fake smile as she said in a falsely sweet voice, "My dear, the contract was already signed a week ago, so I'm afraid there's nothing to be done."

At this, Karen sputtered, "But-but I didn't sign the contract with YOU, it was-."

"Mr. Raven? That was me, you just didn't realize it."

"You tricked me!" Karen accused, and immediately the air in the room thickened.

Sarah knew better than to provoke the wrath of a Fae, but her stepmother did not. "YOU are the one who was searching for a way to get rid of your daughter, I did not trick you into doing that. And I am certainly not responsible for your lack of reading the contract thoroughly. Do NOT test me, mortal woman, or you will regret it."

Robert had grabbed Toby up protectively and pleaded, "Please, isn't there anything I can do to keep him from being taken?" Sarah knew what she had to do and sighed, but was resigned to it none-the-less. She cared for her father and had gone through too much with her little brother already, only to lose him again.

"Yes," Sarah replied, "I can take Toby's place voluntarily." Sarah had had three years to do research on the Fae, and though she supposed a lot of it was rubbish and not even close to what the truth was, the theme of bargaining with the Fae and the rules of entering a contract with one never varied and could be therefore taken at face value.

"Sarah," Robert whispered, "you would do that?" Sarah's heart contracted a bit in hurt as she heard the hope in her father's voice. She had always known that Toby was the favorite, but to hear it voiced aloud stung her more than she thought it would. But she loved her brother, she had chosen to get him back rather than take her dreams which had been laid out on a Jareth-glittered platter. So, by way of answer, she faced the Fae woman and stated, "I offer myself in place of the child."

Ravena appraised the young woman in front of her. The girl was brave, Ravena would concede to that, and she would be far more useful than a toddler. "Very well, I accept. And after I have taken you away, no one under this roof, nor any who were close to you and knew you, save the one who procured my services, will remember you. Now, come with me, my new servant."

Sarah gave her father a sad smile, and blew Toby a goodbye kiss, but completely ignored Karen. The knowledge that her stepmother would in all likelihood go a bit crazy brought some sense of satisfaction to Sarah as the Fae woman transported them out of the mortal realm.

Sarah landed in front of a large mansion and Ravena spoke to her, saying, "You are to do menial tasks unless you end up being particularly skilled at something. You will follow orders. You will be glamoured to look like a local resident, and will not tell any other Fae visiting that you are human. You will sleep, eat, bathe, and dress with the other servants. You will call me Duchess, or Duchess Ravena at all times. And I will come up with a suitable sidhe name for you. Are we clear?"

"Yes Duchess Ravena."

"Good. As long as you obey orders and treat me with respect, you will come to no harm. I hope I don't have to show you what happens to those who don't follow my rules. In your case, should you ever decide to go against me, it will be your beloved family I'll pay a visit to."

"No, I understand that I volunteered myself and that if I displease you, the bargain we struck would be void and my brother would be taken."

Ravena was both surprised and impressed. This young woman was smart for a mortal. She would certainly have to keep an eye on her. "I'm glad you understand what's at stake here. Now that the unpleasantries are done, I'd like to welcome you to my home. Now, let me think of a name for you. The air speaks to me and gives each of my servants new names." Ravena closed her eyes for a minute and let the breeze whisper to her. Usually this took several minutes, but the wind had an answer for her right away, and Ravena's eyes popped open wide. Why should this girl have a name so noble? Again, doubt and dread crept into Ravena's mind. Had she made the wrong choice in accepting the girl's offer? But the Fae wasn't the brightest of her kind and she told herself that she'd been exposed to the mortal world for too long this time and had let it get to her. It wasn't as if the girl would know the meaning of the name anyway, so what did it matter what the air wanted to call her? Ravena opened her eyes and told Sarah, "The air has spoken to me. Your new name shall be Neala."

Sarah almost started in surprise, but checked herself and merely nodded to Ravena. But when the Fae turned, Sarah furrowed her brows in confusion. Why would the wind give her a name that meant "ruler" and why would Ravena be alright giving her that name? Of course, the Fae woman obviously had no idea that Sarah had studied Celtic names and legends extensively, so maybe the name wasn't as important as it seemed. It didn't matter at the moment anyway, for Sarah entered what was to be her new home for the rest of her life.


	2. The Otherworld

**A.N.-** As requested, I've put a bit more info that was lacking in the first chapter here in this one. I'm surprised at how many are following my story, so I'd like to thank each and every one of you! Reviews and critiques appreciated :)

The Otherworld

 _It was a typical night. Sarah had come over to have dinner with her family after her classes were over. She did this every Wednesday since the rest of her classes and work schedule made her unavailable most of the rest of the week. Her father was always happy to see her, and of course Toby was excited because she told the best bed-time stories. Things had become more strained with Karen lately, but Sarah had long ago accepted that there was nothing she could do to bring her stepmother to like her. Halfway through dinner and an awkward conversation with her father about her love life, or lack thereof, Sarah heard the knock on the door._

 _"I'll get it!" Karen shot up out of her chair, rather too eagerly, but Sarah mentally shrugged to herself, thinking that the woman was just trying to get away from the tenseness that had been building between them._

 _Sarah heard the door open, and then a strange voice called out, "Well, isn't this a cozy little scene?" The oddness of it all had Sarah, her father, and Toby all out of their seats quickly to investigate. Robert instinctually had grabbed Toby up into his arms as they all went into the living room. And when Sarah saw the person standing there near the entry way, her stepmother nervously walking over to Sarah's father, she knew that magic was somehow involved. For the woman now gracing their home was ridiculously beautiful. She was tall, willowly, with long curly dark hair that had been pinned up with gems, skin that was a pearly color, amber eyes, and slightly pointed ears. And it looked as if she had just come from a very historically accurate Renaissance Faire with her tight, red bodice, complete with a billowy, silky skirt to match. No, this woman, this creature, was not of the human world._

 _The rest of what occured seemed to go by in a blur, and by the end, Sarah had to leave her home, and the world she'd lived in, forever. Toby had been quiet, though wide-eyed, during the bargain, but when Sarah blew him a kiss good-bye, he'd cried and it had taken every ounce of strength Sarah had not to take him with her..._

"Someday," Sarah vowed to herself, as she remembered the details of that night. It had been two years since she'd left home, but she made herself remember it as often as she could. If she didn't, she would eventually forget who she was, even to the point of forgetting her real name. It had happened to the other servants Ravena had acquired, but Sarah refused to lose her identity. Of course, she couldn't let Ravena know that she remembered everything, so she was careful to use the name the Fae had given her and made sure to work hard.

"Neala," came a voice, cutting into Sarah's thoughts, making her turn to the person addressing her. Sarah smiled, recognizing her friend, Keelia, another human woman who appeared to be in her mid-forties, with short blonde hair and blue-grey eyes. Keelia had been there for seven years, and it was from her that Sarah learned much about the Duchess Ravena. It seemed that the Fae realm, which was called Otherworld or sometimes, Underground, had a much different set of rules than the mortal realm. All kinds of creatures which would have been labeled mythical and magical in the mortal realm lived here, and among them the Fae had the potential to be the most powerful. As with any race of being, however, there were some who were more powerful than others, and it followed that the ones with the most power were the rulers of kingdoms. When Sarah had once asked how many rulers there were, Keelia had simply replied that it was better not to ask. But there were several important things about Ravena which Sarah quickly learned. First, Ravena had a decent amount of power, enough to be careful around, but she was not powerful enough to contend with any ruler. Apparently, Ravena wished to make up for this short-coming by marrying a royal Fae. The next thing Sarah learned was that the way Ravena went about acquiring her human servants, of which there were many, was technically illegal according the Fae law. However, none of the servants so far were willing to risk their lives in telling anyone about this fact, for even if they should be freed from Ravena's grasp, there was still the threat of other consequences to them simply because they were human and not meant to live in the Otherworld. There were strict rules about mortals not only coming there, but staying there permanently as well. It was with this initial knowledge that Sarah had begun to form a plan. She knew it would possibly take years to put her plan to the test, but she could bide her time; after all, once taken to the Fae realm, a mortal never aged.

"What is it, Keelia?" Sarah asked.

"The Duchess wanted me to let you know that someone's requested another special order." They both giggled because whenever they said "Duchess" in the absence of Ravena herself, they would say it as if they were addressing the queen of England, mockingly.

"Alright, I'll see what she's got for me this time." When Sarah had first arrived, she'd been put to work as a scullery maid, basically, washing clothes and linens, sweeping and mopping the floors, setting the table for meals, and whatever else Ravena happened to want her to do at the moment. But when Sarah came up with her plan, she pounced when, one day, Ravena happened to accidentally rip her dress, and offered to repair it so that it would look like new. When Ravena doubted her ability to do this, Sarah had explained that she'd gone to school to become a fashion designer and that making and fixing clothes were second nature to her. Ravena had relented, though she did imply that Sarah would be punished if it didn't work. Sarah had asked for the various items needed to make a professional sewing kit and immediately got to work on the dress. In no time at all, she had it looking like it had never been ripped, and Ravena had been so impressed, that Sarah became her new seamstress.

Things changed once again when Sarah designed and made a gown for Ravena to wear to a noble banquet. The men had asked Ravena to dance all night and the women had all asked about where she'd gotten the beautiful gown. Ravena had been so proud, of herself mind you, that she went to Sarah and proclaimed that Sarah would now be designing and making dresses for anyone who asked. Ravena swiftly came up with a way for Sarah to do this and still keep the fact that she was mortal a secret, for nothing in the Otherworld was ever done without magic and Sarah's sewing kit would be a dead giveaway. Ravena went to a specialty store and got Sarah a magical sewing kit to replace the one Sarah had, though Sarah still kept it under her bed in the servant's house. The magical kit would measure, cut, and sew all with a command from Sarah. At the time, Sarah had been baffled by the "gift", but Keelia had quickly defused any thought that Ravena might be turning nice by reminding Sarah that the Fae was only doing it to keep Sarah's mortality a secret. Not only that, but Ravena would be selling Sarah's talents for a price, and all the money would be going to Ravena of course. Still, Sarah was happy to be doing what she loved, and she got to meet more Fae in the process as well. Soon it was not only Fae women, but men who were asking for Sarah's creations, and soon after that, other types of creatures that could afford the charge came. Sarah always wondered what she looked like to everyone else who wasn't under the Duchess' roof. She once asked Keelia why the other Fae, especially the more powerful ones who sometimes came, didn't see through the glamour that Ravena had placed on the human servants. Keelia had replied that there was no reason for them to look, for they wouldn't expect another Fae to disguise their own servants.

Now, as Sarah walked the hallway which joined the servant's house to Ravena's mansion, she wondered who wished to purchase an outfit. She often pictured who she thought would be waiting in the sitting room, where her clients were always brought. This time, however, she almost lost herself when she came around the corner. For there, pacing in the middle of the room, was a very familiar, disgruntled looking dwarf. "Ho-! Er, I mean, hello, I'm Neala, the seamstress," Sarah said, pulling herself back together, though inside she was shaking with happiness. She hadn't seen her friends from the Labyrinth since she'd spoken to them last through her mirror, which had ironically been the day before she'd left to go visit her family for dinner on that fateful night seven years earlier.

Hoggle hurrumphed and eyed her suspiciously and Sarah was hit with another wave of nostalgia. "Neala, huh?" he asked. "Strange name for a halfling if you ask me."

 _So that's what Ravena has glamoured me to look like,_ thought Sarah, giggling to herself at the thought that she looked even shorter than Hoggle to other Fae. She merely shrugged and replied, "The Duchess was kind enough to give it to me when I couldn't remember my own name. So you're here to purchase an outfit?"

"Yes, though it ain't for me. The annual Harvest Feast and Ball is being held in two weeks and His Majesty wishes for you to design several suits for him to choose from to wear."

Sarah could feel the blood drain from her face. "His Majesty?" she repeated. "You mean the Goblin King?" Emotions were swirling into a nauseating mixture inside of her. She'd thought of the Goblin King a lot while she had been here, but she hadn't prepared herself for coming face to face with him again. She wasn't sure if she could keep herself in check, especially because of the more recent, and definitely more mature, dreams she'd been having of him lately.

Hoggle eyed her curiously and said, "Of course I mean the Goblin King. Who else would it be?"

"I just-I thought that your king had a fondness for making his own fashions to these events. I certainly never thought he'd purchase one of my creations."

Hoggle shrugged, replying, "That's true, but he's decided to try something different this time. He's heard a lot of good things about your designs and he wants to see if you are really that good."

Sarah gulped. "Well then, it seems I have my work cut out for me then. When does he wish for me to come and take his measurements?"

"He asks that you be there before noon tomorrow, should you accept his request."

Sarah had a moment's hesitation then. She could refuse the request and avert any possibility that Jareth might recognize her. But the thought of seeing him again was too much to resist. "Yes, of course I accept." Besides, it wouldn't do to refuse a client.

Hoggle nodded, relief showing on his face. "Good. I'll advise you not to be late." With that said, he left.

As soon as he was gone, Sarah stumbled over to a lounge chair and practically fell into it, a stunned look on her face. Keelia chose that moment to walk in. "So..." she started to say, "who's your new client? You seem a bit out of sorts over it."

Sarah turned to her friend and replied, "I'm going to be making some outfits for the Goblin King."

Keelia's eyes grew wide. "Woah, that's...that's great!" A big grin crossed her face then. "Neala, when it comes to powerful Fae, he's pretty damn near the top of the list! Don't you realize that this could be your chance to put your plan into action?" Keelia had been the only one Sarah entrusted her ideas of escape to.

"What? No, it's too risky! Kee, you said yourself that there are too many rules about how and when mortals are allowed here. If something goes wrong, we could all be killed!"

Keelia shook her head. "Yes, but if there's one Fae who could help us, it's the Goblin King."

"Why him?"

"Because, he's the only one who goes into the mortal realm on a consistent basis, when children are wished away to him."

"But I didn't wish myself away."

"No, but I know for a fact that he defends the mortal realm often when the Fae rulers have an issue revolving around it. And when there is a mortal who accidentally finds themselves here, he usually finds a way for them to go back safely."

Internally, Sarah laughed at herself, for she knew that if someone had told her these things when she was fifteen, she wouldn't have believed them. Now, however, was a different matter, for her perception had changed quite a lot. She thought about what Keelia was telling her, then nodded, saying, "Alright, so who could we approach that knows him well enough for us to solidify my plan?"

Keelia smirked and answered, "I know exactly who we need to see."


	3. The Magician

**A.N. -** Sorry for the delay everyone, a lot of personal stuff going on in my life right now, though I hope to make it up with this chapter. This story is turning out to be longer than I anticipated, but I've decided to roll with it and I hope to update a bit sooner in the coming chapters.

The Magician

A little known fact about the Otherworld was the connection between its kingdoms and the rulers of those kingdoms. The very fiber of a kingdom depended upon the one who sat on the throne. The succession of a ruler, when necessary, was a long process involving a multitude of spells being cast, some of them painful to the one taking the throne. However, the stronger the Fae, the less time it would take for a kingdom to acclimate to its ruler. Most succession rituals took months, sometimes even a whole year. There had been the rare occasion where the process only lasted a week or two. But once a ruler and kingdom were bonded, it was as if the two were one entity. The weather and even landscape was attuned to the mood of its king or queen. So, this being the case, Hoggle knew that today was a good day, as the sun was shining and the castle had more windows to let in the sun. There was even a sprawling balcony jutting off of the throne room which overlooked the Labyrinth. It was really quite peaceful, he reflected, as he waited for the king to re-enter; well, peaceful if you could ignore the goblins playing in the recesses of the room. Hoggle would take it, for everyone knew that the Goblin Kingdom had some of the most volitile weather and landscapes, being subject to the king's mercurial moods. Hoggle shuddered as he recalled the time when Jareth isolated himself for two months. The goblins had barely went outside during that time, as everything was dark and gloomy. The dwarf often wondered if things could have turned out differently...

"Ah, Hogwart, just the dwarf I've been waiting for," came Jareth's smooth voice. Hoggle shook his head, clearing his mind to the present, and didn't even try to correct Jareth's wrong use of his name. "So, what do you think of the Duchess' seamstress?"

Hoggle shrugged, replying, "I'm not sure we can use her to ferret out what's really going on. She's a halfling, but I was only allowed half an hour with her, so I couldn't ask where she'd come from or nothin'."

Jareth snorted. "And I'm willing to bet she's no halfling. No, if Nilrem has tasked me with sorting out what Ravena is up to, then you can be sure it's not something good. I wish he hadn't given me this assignment, though, as there are plenty of Fae who would jump at the chance to catch the Duchess conducting illegal activities. She's rubbed far too many the wrong way."

Hoggle hesitated before stating, "You know he just feels badly about what happened to your father, but this task _has_ given you some of your old spark back, and we're all relieved."

A glint of mischief danced within Jareth's eyes at that. "Oh, my citizens are concerned for my well being, are they? Perhaps some of them would enjoy a dip in the Bog, for old time's sakes."

Panic filled Hoggle at that as he exclaimed, "Of course they wouldn't, that place is awful!" Jareth laughed as the dwarf realized he'd been teased and he shook his head. "So what do you want to do about Ravena and the seamstress?"

"I'll observe the halfling when she comes, start a casual conversation, and try to glean some insight into the truth. If all else fails, I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Ravena's power is no match to mine, after all. The sooner I get to the bottom of this, the sooner I can be left alone again. Now, don't you have a garden to tend Hogsbreath?"

"Of course, Your Majesty." With that, Hoggle turned and hastily exited the room, slightly afraid that Jareth might not have been entirely kidding about the Bog.

Keelia had managed to convince Ravena that she and Sarah needed to go into the Gilded Plaza, a sprawling Fae market, for supplies. Really it was a stroke of luck that Ravena had been distracted by an invitation to attend an afternoon hunt then dinner party, by King Hadaer of the nearby lesser kingdom of the Wilds. King Hadaer was married, but his son, Prince Brewen, was quite available. Sarah made sure to fashion up a stunning dress for Ravena. It was a slim, wine red gown, with fluttery half-sleeves and which dipped just low enough in the front to give a hint of cleavage. As a finishing touch, there were thin ribbons of silver around the waist and tying the bodice, and four small garnets in the shape of a diamond were placed in the center of the front between the breasts. Ravena had been pleased at Sarah's subtle design, and was off in no time, giving leave for Sarah to do as she wished, within reason.

The Gilded Plaza reminded Sarah of a very large Farmer's Market, and a twinge of homesickness enveloped her. Trying to stave off the feeling, she asked Keelia, "So who is this mystery person we're supposed to meet?"

"He's a magician who lives just off the Plaza here. He's a bit peculiar, and quite young, but he's powerful. If anyone can give us some guidance with our plan, it's him." Keelia led the way through the stalls and throngs of shoppers until they reached a small covered wagon with brightly painted words and images all over it.

"Magical Weapons and Trinkets! Fortunes told!" Sarah read out loud, then turned to her friend who was knocking on the wagon's door, "Are you sure we're in the right place?"

"Of course we are, I've been here loads of times when Ravena's allowed me to come to the Plaza. Ah here we are," she said in satisfaction as the door opened.

Whatever Sarah was expecting, it was not who stood before them. A boy no older than ten looked expectantly up at them, amusement shining in his blue eyes. He was dressed in high quality robes with stars and moons on them, like the kind one would buy in a good costume shop. He even had a traditional looking wizard's hat to match. "Oh, hullo Keelia," he said smiling, "What brings you by my wagon today?"

"Hi Nilrem, I've brought a friend of mine who was recently procured by Ravena. This is Neala and she and I have something to discuss with you."

Nilrem's eyes glanced to Sarah and he started, then replied, "Of course, come in, come in, quickly!"

Sarah gasped as she entered the wagon, for it seemed she was not stepping into an enclosed space at all, but a meadow which stretched as far as the eye could see. Nilrem led them towards a yew tree, its thick trunk supporting the many branches above. As she and Keelia drew closer, Sarah's eyes spotted a castle a ways off, though even from the distance she was at she could tell it was strongly fortified. "Where are we?" she asked as she sat down in the shade of the tree next to her friend while Nilrem produced glasses of water from thin air for them.

He smiled as he answered, "It has had many names throughout the ages, but I still refer to it as Arthur's Seat."

Sarah blinked. "You mean this is Camelot, home to King Arthur?"

"The same, though my friend is long dead, deciding to go into battle rather than join me here in the Otherworld."

"You're Merlin," she stated, no longer surprised. She'd long ago known that myth and fantasy were more than merely imagination.

"That was my name, many centuries ago. I am getting old, though I know I look young. Time runs backwards for me, you see, as it does for any true, powerful, magician. There aren't many of us and in fact, I can't think of any other mortal who is. But I digress. I didn't bring you here to discuss my life, but rather to figure out just what Ravena's been up to."

"Wait, how do you know about the Duchess?" Keelia asked.

"My dear, I have eyes and ears throughout the kingdoms. I know Ravena's been getting her servants illegally, but even though not many of the Fae are too keen on her, they don't trust me, so I must get proof."

"Why don't they trust you? You've been living here a long time, I'm guessing," Sarah said.

"It may have something to do with the fact that I accidentally cursed one of their own a long time ago, when I first arrived." He could see the shock on the girls' faces, so he sighed, then elaborated. "I always knew there was a portal to the Otherworld because I could commune with the fairer folk, as magicians have an innate sense for the mystical. Once Arthur passed away, I had no desire to stay in the mortal realm any longer, so I spoke with one of the Fae kings. His name was Aron and out of all the Fae folk, he was one of the few who could come and go as he pleased between the mortal plane and that of the Underground. I asked him how I could come live in the Fae world, and he told me that he had the power to make it possible, but that there would be a price. He said that I could wish myself away, but I would be transformed, no longer human, and I would have to be a citizen of his kingdom. I agreed. But what neither he nor I realized was that what we were doing was illegal. You see, if I had been a normal human man, there wouldn't have been an issue, but since I was a magician, my own powers negated the deal. When Aron brought me to his castle, the spirit of his kingdom manifested and told him that there would be consequences, not for him, but for his young son. She said that Aron's son would be doomed to fall in love with a mortal girl who wouldn't return his favor, and thus would die of a broken heart. Aron pleaded with the spirit, begging her to take his life instead of his son's. After a minute, she felt pity for the king, for she knew that he hadn't known what would happen in making the deal with me. She finally told him that while she could not change the fact that his son would fall in love with a mortal who would reject him, she promised that she could protect his heart just long enough for the possibility of a second chance at love. The king was relieved, but he knew that his own time was up, and he gave his life for his son to have a chance."

"That-that's awful!" Keelia cried.

But Sarah was shaking, tears in her eyes. "It's my fault. It's all my fault."

"My dear halfling, don't cry, I'm sure that whatever you feel you should be blamed for isn't your fault," Nilrem replied, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Sarah didn't hear him, however, continuing to speak softly, "I should have understood. The book even told me. HE tried to tell me, but he couldn't tell me everything. How could he, he had to play by whatever screwed up rules there are?!"

"Neala, you're not making any sense," Keelia shook her head. "Maybe it was a bad idea to come here. Besides, you've got to go measure the Goblin King pretty soon."

This just made Sarah cry more. Nilrem's eyes widened as he asked, "The Goblin King? What does she have to measure him for?"

"She's a seamstress," the older woman answered.

"Stop, Keelia, just stop," Sarah finally said, sniffing. "I may be a seamstress but it's under false pretenses, just like the fact that I'm not really a halfling any more than you're a, well, whatever she's glamoured you to look like."

"Neala, no, oh no! If Ravena finds out what you just said, your family is doomed!"

Nilrem jumped up, excitement in his eyes. "You're both mortal! I knew there was something fishy going on, I could sense the enchantment on you both but couldn't tell what it was!"

Keelia squawked in fear, but Sarah said, "Calm down, Nilrem isn't going to say anything. You trusted him enough to bring me here and see if he could help us. The only way he can do that is if we trust him enough to tell him everything."

Keelia visibly relaxed and replied, "You're right, I'm sorry. Go ahead then, tell him your story, for I can't remember my own."

"My name is Sarah Williams, and yes, I'm a human. My story starts seven years ago, when I was a selfish teenager and wished my baby brother away. I hadn't expected the wish to come true, but it did, and I had to go through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered to get him back. However, in my heart, I knew I would return eventually, for it's where I belong, and now I know just who my heart belongs to. I only hope I'm not too late to undo the damage."

Nilrem stood there in silence, then grinned, saying, "You are the Lady of the Labyrinth, and you intend to free the Goblin King from his loneliness?"

"I will try and can only hope that he will give me a chance to fix the mistake of my youth."

"Good. And I believe I know how we can both help the king and reveal Ravena's activities at the same time. Are you willing to listen to what I suggest?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, let's prepare."


	4. Revealed!

**A.N.-** So this story has taken me some time to update, and I do apologize for that. Lately, reading other stories got me thinking that I needed to at least get a chapter up, and here it is. I do hope it meets expectations and will work on the next one soon, with any luck.

Revealed!

Sarah Williams took a deep breath before the giant doorway leading into the Goblin Castle. She was both nervous and excited, and despite the temptation to give into her nerves, she knew she would have to see Jareth. She went over what Nilrem had discussed with her. She would have to be careful, though, for as much as she regretted what had happened in the past, the Goblin King might not be so forgiving right away. It was important to let him know that she was human, that there were other humans in Ravena's service, but not who exactly she was. With her resolve steeled, Sarah knocked. The doors opened swiftly, revealing Hoggle again.

"Ah, good, you've arrived. Follow me please, let's not keep His Majesty waiting."

The castle was not as Sarah remembered it. Of course, she hadn't seen very much of it the last time, but still, it felt brighter and seemed to have more decor. Hoggle led her in front of two ornate mahogany doors, carved into designs which resembled ones Sarah had seen in her Irish and Celtic mythology books. The dwarf knocked and the doors opened, but this time there was no one immediately on the other side. The room itself was circular and the layout of the furniture, rugs, and wall decor all led the eye towards the far wall, where the main attraction lounged waiting patiently. Sarah gasped. He was as she remembered him, with his layered blonde hair that seemed to defy gravity, his angular features made even more prominent by the upswept shadow on his eyelids, and his piercing mismatched eyes. Where before, when she was a mere fifteen, she had been both terrified and allured by him, now she was...practically drooling. She shook her head. It wouldn't do to be openly ogling him. And then he spoke, and she could physically feel her knees go weak. This would be the hardest challenge she had faced yet, she thought with a cringe.

"So, you are the seamstress which has been so highly recommended," Jareth purred.

"I'm flattered that the Fae would say such kind things about me, Your Majesty, and I'm honored that you've asked for my services."

Jareth grinned, and Sarah felt like a deer stuck in headlights. Yes, this would be next to impossible when he could make her yearn for him with a simple smile. "And I am pleased with your respect. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Neala, Your Majesty."

"That's an odd name for a halfling."

Sarah shrugged, saying, "So I've heard, but it was the name given me. So, shall we get started?"

"Indeed. Leave us, Hoggle," Jareth nodded at the dwarf with a look Hoggle easily interpreted. Jareth felt he was onto something. Hoggle sighed, but left the room.

As Jareth strutted to the middle of the room, Sarah asked, "So what type of suit are you wanting for this occasion?"

"Well, the Harvest Feast and Ball is a yearly tradition, one that's typically a formal occasion. Have you never heard of it?"

Sarah brought forth her sewing kit, retrieving her measuring tape from inside. Would he notice that she was doing this without magic, or would his trips to the mortal world have made him used to such things? Distracted by her mission, she answered, "No, I can't say that I have."

"Interesting."

"Do you happen to have a stool?"

"What do you need such a thing for?"

"Well, I have to measure you, don't I?"

"Ah, of course. Here we are." Jareth snapped his fingers and an ornate stool appeared.

"Great, thank you!" Sarah stepped onto the stool and started measuring. She gulped as she stood next to Jareth. His scent was a heady concoction of woods, earth, and something undefinable which made Sarah think of mystical lands she'd never explored.

Jareth chuckled to himself, but was also curious. He had always had an effect on the opposite sex, but it was usually other Fae who fell for his charms. He'd never known a halfling to be so openly interested in one of his kind. This only solidified his hunch that she was either another Fae, or mortal. He suspected it was the latter, as she wasn't using magic, but perhaps Ravena had taken the woman's magic. But there was something bothering Jareth about this woman as well, something he couldn't put his finger on, for she felt-familiar to him for a reason which was alluding him. He caught a whiff of her perfume, a light scent of cherry blossoms and peaches, and though he'd never smelled that combination before, a revelation seemed to be forming in his mind. All thoughts swiftly dispersed, however, when the seamstress shifted her measurements to somewhere more...intimate.

Sarah had fashioned suits on men a thousand times before and had never thought twice about what she did; she was a professional after all. And even the Fae men, who had a penchant for wearing form fitting trousers, had never given her pause when she did her work. Somehow, though, the fact that this was Jareth and that the pants he was currently wearing left VERY little to the imagination had Sarah blushing like a school girl, and she found it hard to concentrate. Good lord, just how big WAS it? This thought made her turn even more red. She'd never been that intimate with a man, not even close, and now she wondered if that wasn't due to the fact that she'd always compared every other man she'd met to the one she was currently in the presence of-and found them lacking.

"Just what, exactly, are you doing?" His voice asked smoothly, and she felt the heat in her cheeks spread.

"Ah...well, I have to measure your inseam," she managed to say out of dry lips.

"Don't you have magic?"

"I'm not allowed."

Her hesitation in saying this gave Jareth all the proof he needed, and he moved so swiftly that Sarah didn't even know what had occurred until he had her against a wall. She remotely found it an amusing scene, as the tall Goblin King had to be on his knees in order to be eye level with her. "Listen well, Neala, if that is in fact your name, for I know you're not who you say you are. Now, tell me what you really are and I can help you, for I'm far more powerful than your mistress."

"I-I wish I could tell you, but it's not just my life at stake. This is something you have to figure out for yourself, if you do truly wish to help."

"I see. Well then, I suppose there is but one recourse, and that is to undo the glamour she has placed on you."

"Oh no, that's not what I meant!" And though Sarah managed to scramble away from him, she wasn't quick enough to get away from his magic.

As the magic lifted, Jareth saw a woman facing away from him, with long, black hair. Another wave of familiarity washed over him as he viewed her pleasing form. Just who was she? Sarah swallowed, knowing that she would have to face him now. She was nervous about his reaction; would he be angry with her? Mentally preparing herself, she turned around with a small smile on her face, hoping that would diffuse any wrath on his part.

"Hello, Jareth. It's been a while, hasn't it?"


	5. Dealing With the Past

**A.N.-** This chapter almost went in an entirely different direction, but I felt that it would have drug out the inevitable for way too long. However, there were still unresolved issues for our favorite Goblin King that needed to be addressed, so I compromised lol. Anyway, I hope those of you who I have kept waiting will enjoy this!

Dealing With the Past

Jareth froze, staring at the young woman standing before him. For a split second, he believed he might be dreaming, for he'd never thought he would see her again. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. Anger rose to the surface, and he decided she needed to be confronted.

For her part, Sarah waited, wondering what he would say and do. She watched a tad uncomfortably, fidgeting, as his intense gaze never wavered. Suddenly, in a swift movement, she was pinned against the wall by him, yet again, and he was not pleased. "What are you doing here, Sarah Williams? Did you feel you needed to come bring the villainous Goblin King down once again?"

Crap, this isn't going to be easy, she thought, but she supposed that nothing worthwhile ever was easy to achieve. "No, of course not, because you're no villain."

Surprise showed briefly in his eyes before being quickly replaced by suspicion. "Then why, pray tell, are you working with Ravena?"

It was Sarah's turn to be surprised as she replied, "You think I'm working for her? Why would your friend Nilrem send me here for you to figure out that I was a human if I was working with that Fae witch?"

Jareth laughed, asking in a mocking tone, "Oh dear me, it seems the great Sarah Williams has gotten herself into another sticky situation? What did you do this time, my dear, made yet another regretted wish?"

"No! Why must you think the worst of me, when I'm trying to help you?!"

"I could have asked you the same thing, many years ago!" Pain shot across Sarah's face, and her anger was dispelled. Jareth was disarmed by this, but he still wouldn't let her off the hook that easily. "Explain yourself then, and do make it as succinct as possible."

Sarah sighed, saying, "I had to go with Ravena, because my stepmother signed a contract, and if I hadn't gone, Toby would have been taken instead. I couldn't let my past mistake repeat itself." She paused before saying softly, "I truly am sorry for what occurred between us the last time we met. I was so angry with the world, and felt that no one understood me, so I was selfish. But you understood me, and I threw it back in your face because I only saw what I wanted to see."

There was a silence as Jareth sized her up, then he replied, "So, the girl has become a woman. You realize though, that there is nothing I can do to help free you at the moment don't you?"

"But-but Nilrem said that what Ravena is doing is technically illegal, that there are strict rules about bringing mortals here."

"This is true, and I might be able to help the others who were taken. With you, it's a more complicated situation. You see, your stepmother might have been tricked, but you chose to take your brother's place without any manipulation."

"Oh, I see." Sarah felt disappointment at this revelation. If Jareth couldn't help her, who could? Then, a thought popped into her head and she gasped. She'd be risking far more than her life if she did this, but if it meant saving the others, then it would be worth it. "Actually, there might be something which can be used against her."

"And what might that be?"

Sarah licked her lips, saying, "Well, technically, Ravena never had, nor ever will have, the right to take me, no matter what I've agreed to. You see, ever since I first came here to the Otherworld, I've belonged here." She swallowed before telling him the rest, "I belong to you." At this she lowered her shirt to reveal her owl marking.

Jareth's eyes widened as he viewed the evidence before him. Did she truly mean what he thought she was implying. The look in her eyes said she was, for she was gazing at him as he never thought she would.

Sarah squirmed. "Jareth? Say something please. Jar-mmmff!" His name was cut off effectively by his lips pressed against hers. It felt like a fire had been ignited inside of her soul, and she automatically responded to his kiss. Gods, how long had she dreamt of this moment? The reality was far sweeter than any dream, she decided as he deepened the kiss. They finally pulled away from each other, though it felt as if some magical force was drawing them back together.

"I've waited a long time to do that, Precious," Jareth breathed, tracing the side of her face with a finger.

Sarah smiled, answering, "And I'm glad you waited for me, even if you were upset with me for a while. Jareth, I-"

She was interrupted by the doors bursting open and Hoggle running into the room. "Your Majesty, what's happened? Are you alright?!" Then he blinked when he saw who was in front of him. "Sarah? What are you doing here?!"

Jareth scowled crossly at the dwarf. "First things first, Hoggle. Why have you come in unannounced?"

Hoggle's mouth gaped open as he whispered, "He said my name correctly."

"Hoggle, now, before I decide to give you a trip to the Bog."

The dwarf's mouth snapped shut as he replied, "It's the Labyrinth! It's-well, just see for yourself!"

Jareth and Sarah stepped out on the balcony, and Jareth smiled while Sarah stared in wonderment. It looked as if a tropical jungle had taken over the whole kingdom, for there were lush trees, bushes, and flowers everywhere. Flocks of birds flew and dove in and around the area. And one could catch glimpses of brightly colored wildlife moving through the brush. The Labyrinth itself appeared newer, for the stones glistened. There was also a cool mist hanging over the maze, which made rainbows crystallize in the air. "Did you do this, Jareth?" Sarah asked.

"In a way, yes. I am happy, more than I ever have been, and the Labyrinth reflects that."

"It's so beautiful! I hope it stays like this always."

"With you by my side, it will."

"Wait a minute, do you mean to tell me that you twos are together?!" Hoggle sputtered out.

"Have some respect, Hogsbreath, this is your future Queen," Jareth smirked as he pulled Sarah to his side.

"Quit teasing him," Sarah chided. "I'm so glad to see you, Hoggle, my friend, and yes, Jareth and I are together."

Hoggle's eyebrows raised a bit at this, but the genuine smile on his friend's face, plus the effect the union had on the kingdom convinced him that this was a good thing. "Well, you twos are both happy, then I'm happy too. I've missed you, Sarah, and I'm glad you're back."

"Me too. But we still have the issue of Ravena to deal with, and something tells me that the rest of the Fae might not want to intervene in the matter as readily once they realize you have a personal investment at stake, Jareth."

Jareth laughed, replying, "There are a good many Fae who have put up with Ravena's manipulations for too long, and will be more than happy to see her punished."

"Still, we must do this in a way where they all think that they are the ones being wronged by her duplicity. It will be a much better motivation and ensure that the other servants are freed and get the proper treatment."

A wicked grin spread across Jareth's face as he said, "You're starting to think like a Queen. I have just the plan to do accomplish this, too. The upcoming Harvest Feast and Ball; everyone will be there. You will need to go back and instruct the rest of your fellow captives on what to do. I've got to work out some details with my wizard friend."

"Alright, just tell me what I need to do,"

Jareth brought her in for a tender kiss, meant to be brief, but when he pulled away they were both breathing heavily.

"Geez, can't you do that mushy stuff somewheres else?" Hoggle asked with a grimace, causing Sarah to giggle.

"Sadly, there is much work to do. It's time to put that glamour back on you, Sarah dear."

"I'm ready to do this," Sarah answered confidently. "Let's put that witch where she belongs."


End file.
